A Final Encounter
by CaptainAlice
Summary: What happens when Jane Felsham suddenly reappears in Lovejoy's life?   Takes place after the end of Lovejoy Season 6  I do not own these characters... well not Lovejoy, Lady Jane and Tinker anyway...
1. Chapter 1

Lovejoy took a deep breath before entering his new work shop. His new life really. Over the course of a month his life seemed to have gone down the shitter. Everything had changed. Everyone he considered close to him had gone their separate ways. Tinker was running a pub, Beth had a new job at a museum, Charlotte... she left him after he had failed to show up at the wedding. He tried to explain that this wasn't his fault, that he had been kidnapped but she wouldn't listen... Although, he had to admit, he was glad he hadn't gotten married… it just didn't feel right…

And then there was Janey. Lovejoy shook his head, as if to shake her from his mind. She had probably forgotten about him and he should probably do the same. He had never received a wedding invitation from her. He assumed this was probably just because it would be awkward for both of them if he was there… even though nothing had ever happened between them… except for that one time in Scotland… but even still… she was probably happily married to her producer or director or whatever he was… He flipped the light switch. As he did the phone rang. Lovejoy walked briskly to the small desk in the workshop and picked up the telephone placed on it.

"Hello?" he asked into the telephone,

"Lovejoy, it's Billy." replied a man's voice.

"Ah Billy, if this is about that set of Victorian chairs, I told you I already sold them to-"

"No it's not about the chairs. Listen, I just got this sewing table in and I thought you might be interested. It's in fantastic condition."

Lovejoy yawned. It may be mid-afternoon but he had only gotten up a half-hour ago.

"You got a year on this table?" he asked sleepily,

"Yeah, 1687. What do you say? I can give you a good deal on it."

"Alright Billy, I'll bite. I'll swing down at some point tomorrow…" said Lovejoy sleepily,

"No! Lovejoy, you need to come now. I can't hold it all bleeding day." came back Billy's voice.

Lovejoy heaved a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't want to see the table, or even that he had plans for the day, (unless you count a date with the television and some frozen fish fingers,) he just didn't really want to give in to Billy. Lovejoy had a feeling that he was planning on paying him back because he had sold the chairs he had been admiring… but then, what did he really have to loose?

"Okay Billy. I'll be down there in a half hour."

"Good lad! See you then!" came Billy's cheery voice before the line went dead.

After a moment Lovejoy resentfully reversed the process he had just gone through, hanging up the phone, walking back to the door of the workshop and flipping the light switch on his way out.

He walked up the drive to his silver pick-up truck, pulling the keys out of his back pocket as he went. He grumbled to himself a bit as he approached the vehicle. The closer he got to actually leaving for Billy's shop the more sure he became that this was all just a ploy.

He wrenched the door of the truck open and clambered in, pushing a box aside that he hadn't removed from the truck since he had bought his house. He had only moved in last week and simply kept forgetting to bring the box in.

Lovejoy was quite content with his new house. Well it wasn't a "house" exactly, it was really a small cottage with a barn next to it, (that was actually bigger than the house itself,) that he could use as his workshop. It wasn't unlike this old cottage that he had rented from Charlie Gimbert, just smaller… and thankfully less cows…

However, one of the downsides to this new place was it was rather out of the way. He was a few miles outside of town. He had a few neighbors on either side of him, but just across the street was acres of empter farm land. Since he was so out of the way he was going to have to drive all the way across town to get to Billy's place…

Lovejoy turned the key in the ignition, causing the truck to rumble to life. He put the vehicle in reverse and backed down the long dirt driveway.

As he neared the end of the drive he looked down the street. Nothing coming from the right, he turned his head to the left. No cars coming from that direction either but, hang on, in the distance he could make out a green car pulled over on the side of the road, with smoke billowing out of its open hood.

Lovejoy pulled out of the driveway and began to drive in that direction. As he neared the other car he realized it was a green range rover, almost identical to Janey's…

God, why couldn't he get her out of his head today?

Lovejoy gazed at the range rover coming up. He was about to bypass it, but at the last second decided to pull over and help. He wasn't sure exactly what made him do it. Maybe it was because he had the urge to assist someone in need of help, or maybe it was because he didn't really want to go look at Billy's table…

_Or maybe, _said a voice in the back of his head, _he simply wanted to stop because the car reminded him of Jane…_

Whatever the reason, Lovejoy parked his truck on the other side of the street and opened the door. As Lovejoy was about to cross the street the driver of the range rover came around the side of the car, coughing as she walked through the cloud of smoke pouring from the engine. She waved a hand in front of her face, trying to clear some of it away.

She looked up and both she and Lovejoy stopped dead in their tracks as their eyes met, because those bright blue eyes staring back at him belonged to none other than Jane Felsham.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovejoy was the first to recover.

"Janey!" He exclaimed, hoping to sound cheerful rather than worried. Jane looked like she was about to throw up, but apart from that she looked stunning. She wore one of those expensive suits, a red one, and she had grown her hair out. It was falling out of a ponytail, which made her look all the more alarmed.

"Lovejoy!" She replied with fake enthusiasm, that would seem real to anyone who didn't know her as well as him. He grinned and jogged across the street to greet her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She seemed thinner than he remembered. Jane was hesitant to return the hug at first, but after a moment lightly wrapped her arms around his back. He felt a tenseness in her shoulders release as she heaved a shaky sigh into chest. After a moment she pulled away, but Lovejoy held her shoulders.

"How are you?" He asked sincerely, studying her worried face.

"As good as I can be considering the present situation I suppose." she said nodding towards the smoking hood of her car, and letting out a nervous chuckle.

Lovejoy flashed what he hoped looked like a winning smile at Jane before turning to look at the engine of her range rover. She detected the worry behind the smile, but said nothing.

"What are you doing back in town?" Lovejoy asked as he tried to clear away some of the smoke. Because of his actions he missed the flicker of fear that crossed her face.

"I'm, um, just passing through actually. I'm going to visit my cousin who lives a few miles north." she answered to Lovejoy's back as he bent over the engine.

"Well," came Lovejoy's strained voice from the hood, "it looks like you have a blown head gasket." He stood up and looked at Jane. He could see worry in her deep blue eyes, that he knew wasn't just about the car, but thought it better not to ask too many questions.

"I'll tell you what," Lovejoy said in a very businesslike way, "why don't you come back to my place and we'll call a mechanic from there. That will give us some time to catch up while your cars getting looked at." and with that he began to steer her towards his car.

"Oh no, Lovejoy, that's alright," she said hurriedly, ducking out from under his wing, "Besides I really can't leave my car-"

"That's just it Janey," said Lovejoy, putting his arm around her shoulders again and pulling her close pointed to his silver mailbox that was glimmering in the sun just down the street, "That's my house."

"Oh…" said Jane, sounding rather disappointed, "Well, I still can't leave my car, I mean, I have all my things in it and-"

"Take them with you then!" replied Lovejoy with a smile, knowing he was winning the argument. He could almost see the gears churning in her head, trying to come up with a different solution.

"Alright…" she said finally, "but would you mind helping me with my bags?" she asked, shrugging his arm off her shoulder and leading the way around to the back of the car.

Jane popped the trunk and Lovejoy stared at its contents. He had always known Jane to be a light, tidy packer, but what he saw before him would suggest otherwise. In the trunk of the range rover were two enormous travel bags, as well as a number of smaller bags thrown in around them. It looked as if she chucked everything into them in a hurry. Here and there he could see sleeves, stockings and various other garments sticking out in between zippers.

"Jeez Janey!" He exclaimed, after recovering from the initial shock, "are you moving in with your poor cousin?"

The side of her mouth twitched, "More or less…" she answered quietly.

Lovejoy was stunned by her answer and turned to her. Tears were brimming in her eyes. She bit her lip, and as she did he saw a few tears beginning to trail down her cheeks.

"Oh Janey…" he sighed and stepping towards her opened his arms. This time, without hesitation she wrapped her arms around her friend and buried her face in his chest.

Lovejoy felt tears soaking through his black t-shirt. He rubbed her back, trying to sooth her sobs.

Jane whispered something into his chest.

"Hmm? What was that Janey?" he asked softly, Jane pulled away a little.

"I said I'm sorry." she answered in a small voice, wiping her cheeks with her hand. "I shouldn't be burdening you-"

Lovejoy quieted her by pulling her back into his embrace.

"What are friends for?" he asked half to himself.

After she had cried herself out a bit she stepped away again. Lovejoy placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her now red, swollen eyes.

"Come on," he said, "Why don't we get your things in the truck and go back to my place. I'll make some tea and you can tell me all about it while we wait for the mechanic."

Jane closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened them again they met Lovejoy's green ones.

"Thank you Lovejoy." she gave him a small sad smile and both turned to the open trunk to gather her bags.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was quiet on the way back. They hardly exchanged a word as he let her into his cottage. Lovejoy showed her to the living room before continuing into the small kitchen to put on some water for tea and call the mechanic.

The woman he spoke with on the telephone said that they were extremely busy that day and the earliest anyone could get there would be in roughly an hour. After hanging up Lovejoy decided he should call Billy as well to tell him that he wouldn't make it to look at the table. He dialed the number and waited. Billy picked up just as Lovejoy was taking the kettle off the stove.

"Hello?" Billy asked into the phone,

"Billy, Lovejoy, listen, I can't make it down there today. Something's come up."

"Lovejoy, I can't hold this table all bleeding day!" Billy shouted angrily into the phone, "If I get a good offer I'll have to sell it!"

"Sell it then!" Lovejoy yelled back, "I don't care really about your sodding table!" and with that he slammed the phone down onto the receiver. Still fuming he attempted to pour the tea into two cups, and in the process succeeded in pouring the scalding liquid all over his hand.

He swore quietly, trying not to make much more noise. He was hoping Jane hadn't heard his discussion with Billy from the other room. The last thing he wanted to do was make her more upset.

He took a few deep breaths while he dried his hands, trying to calm himself down.

After cooling down a bit Lovejoy turned and picked up the two cups of tea. Time to find out what's happened to Janey…

Lovejoy walked into the living room to find Jane standing by his desk in the corner. She was looking at a picture he had placed on it of his daughter Vicky.

"How is she?" Jane asked as Lovejoy handed her a cup of tea,

"She's doing alright. She misses you." he said truthfully, "She asks about you all the time."

Jane smiled at the photograph. (The first real smile Lovejoy had seen cross her face today.)

"I miss her too." Jane said sadly to the picture.

Both were quiet for a moment, studying the photo. Lovejoy put an arm around Jane's shoulder. He felt her shift her weight so she leaned into him a bit. Her voice broke the silence.

"Did you call the mechanic?"

"I did." he said, releasing her, "They're busy and the earliest they can make it will be in an hour."

Jane heaved a sigh. Lovejoy couldn't tell if she was upset or relieved.

"So," he said, taking her arm and steering her towards the sofa, "how about having a little chat."

Jane sat down and gave Lovejoy a small half smile.

"I suppose you want to know why I'm falling apart on you."

Lovejoy smiled encouragingly, "That would be nice to know."

Jane looked down at her cup, cradled in both hands. Lovejoy looked at it too, and realized Jane wasn't wearing any rings. No wedding ring. No engagement ring.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I left Robert." she said simply, not looking up from her cup.

"Your director?"

"Producer." she corrected him, "Yes."

"What happened?" he repeated, scooting a bit closer to her on the sofa,

"We just weren't right for each other." she answered quietly.

Lovejoy detected a bitterness in her tone.

"Janey, I know it must be more than that." he said, trying to sound understanding, while still pushing her to go on, "You were engaged to him, so you must have wanted to be with him."

Jane's eyes flitted up from her cup for a moment and met Lovejoy's. They were soft and understanding, but flooded with worry. Looking into his caring green eyes she knew she couldn't lie to him. She looked back down at her tea cup, that she seemed to be gripping much harder than she realized. Lovejoy placed his cup on the coffee table in front of them and reached out and touched Jane's wrist. His hands were hot from holding the tea cup.

"Jane," she looked up, her eyes meeting his again, "you can tell me anything."

She heaved a great sigh, feeling like a rapidly deflating balloon before going on.

"I found Robert with another woman." she whispered and looked ashamedly back down at her cup. Her hands had begun to tremble and she was biting her lip furiously, trying to hold back the tears. Lovejoy quickly took the cup from her before she could slosh hot tea all over her lap and set it next to his on the table. He turned back to Jane and pulled her to him, and cradled her head against his chest. He then began to rub her back, trying to soothe her.

"Did you know her?"

Lovejoy felt her nod against his chest.

"Yes," she whispered, "she was an actress in one of his plays."

Lovejoy pulled her closer and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"I just feel so stupid!" her voice cracked and she sat up abruptly, "I mean, I had seen them together before but I thought they were only friends."

"I'm sorry," Lovejoy said helplessly, not knowing what else to say.

Jane took his hand in hers and gave them a small smile. "I know."

Lovejoy squeezed her hands. They felt small and clammy.

"How did you find out?" he asked her knuckles,

Jane froze for a moment, before answering, "I had come home from work early yesterday." she started, her tone emotionless, her eyes glazed over, "I thought I would surprise him… I suppose I did." she gave a weak, cold laugh, "I was going upstairs to change out of my work clothes and I was about to go into the bedroom when I heard a woman, laughing, coming from inside." Jane paused drawing a deep shaky breath, "So I threw open the door and there they were, in bed, together." she said, tears beginning to glide down her cheeks.

Lovejoy squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Jane sniffed, "I threw my engagement ring at him and told him to give it to his tramp, because he obviously cared for her more than me. Then I packed everything into my car and left. I drove all night and didn't stop until the hood of my car started smoking." she finished.

"So you've been driving since yesterday?" Lovejoy asked, he looked into her eyes and just now noticed the dark circles beneath them. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing earlier.

Jane nodded and withdrew one of her hands from Lovejoy's so she could wipe away a few tears.

Lovejoy drew her to him once again and hugged her. She felt rather like a rag doll.

"Why don't you get some rest." he whispered in her ear. "I'll make up the guest room and you can get some sleep. I'll talk to the mechanic when he gets here and-"

"Oh no, Lovejoy," Jane stopped him and pushed away. "I wouldn't dream of being such a burden."

"You could never be that." he replied honestly.

Jane smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Alright then. I suppose I'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

A half hour later Jane lay on the guest bed, on the fresh sheets Lovejoy had so kindly put on the mattress. The afternoon sun shone through the window and caressed her skin. She was exhausted, but her mind was still racing and she couldn't seem to drift off very easily. There was just too much going on in her head.

In the living room Lovejoy was rummaging about trying to figure out where he had put his car keys when he came in earlier. He had been so preoccupied with Jane that he just threw them down somewhere. Jane… what were the odds? Just that morning he had been trying to forget her, and now here she was…

Lovejoy scanned the living room over again. They had to be around here somewhere… he absentmindedly picked up the two tea cups that still rested on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. There they were. Right on the counter, next to the fridge. He picked the keys up and pocketed them, and then proceeded to open the fridge door, merely out of habit. Jane was probably going to be hungry when she got up… he looked over the contents of the refrigerator. A half gallon of milk, an unopened jar of pickles and a pitiful plate of week old fish fingers.

Lovejoy issued a dissatisfied grunt and closed the fridge door. _Perhaps I'll go find my take-out menus…_

Jane had fallen into a fitful sleep. Memories were flooding back to her in her dreams. Once more she was arguing with Robert about wedding invitations.

"All I want to do is set a date, or is that asking too much?" she asked in a strained, frustrated voice,

"Jane dear, I really don't have time right now," replied Robert shortly as he pulled his coat on and began to walk to the door.

"Robert, do you not want to marry me anymore? Is that why you won't set a date?" Jane asked her fiancé's back.

Robert paused, his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm right aren't I?" Jane asked. He turned to face her.

"Jane, don't take this the wrong way. Please-"

"Well how the hell am I supposed to take it?" She shouted, her voice shrill,

"Come here." he said simply.

Reluctantly she took a few steps towards him. Robert quickly closed the space between them and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She allowed it, but would not deepen it. Not until he gave her an explanation.

He pulled back after a moment and cupped her face in his hands.

"Jane," he said, holding her gaze, "I love you, but marriage just isn't my style."

"Then why did you ask me to marry you?" she asked confused,

"Because," he said with a sigh, "I knew that you wouldn't move on in our relationship unless we were engaged. I wanted you living with me, like we were married, but I don't want the full blown deal."

"I wish you had at least told me." Jane said, stepping away, feeling let down,

"Well, I did want to be set up to marry you, if we had to, due to certain circumstances…" Robert replied, his voice trailing off,

_That _sparked Jane's interest. "Oh?" she asked curiously, "What circumstances?"

"Well," Robert rubbed the back of his neck, "Say, if you were to get pregnant. I would marry you for the kid's sake."

"But not mine?"

The scene changed. Jane was sitting in her range rover, parked outside the theater. She was waiting to pick Robert up from a meeting. After a few minutes he came stumbling out of the building, laughing about something, his arm thrown over the shoulder of a tall, blonde woman.

Jane honked the horn to get his attention. He looked up and waved at her. Jane waved back and smiled halfheartedly at him.

The woman whispered something in Robert's ear, which must have been hysterical because he burst into another fit of laughter. The woman giggled daintily at her own joke and whispered something else in his ear, then gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off.

Robert watched her swaying hips retreat a few paces before he walked to the car. He was still grinning as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Who was that?" Jane asked him nonchalantly,

"Just a friend Jane dear," he replied, "Just a friend…"

The scene changed again, Robert had just come home from work and found her packing her bags.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Robert asked, staring dumbfounded at the various suitcases and travel bags,

"I thought that would be obvious." she answered flatly, folding a shirt to put in one of her many suitcases.

"But what is this about my dear?" he asked, watching her place the shirt carefully in the case,

"I left you a letter." she stated, tears beginning to form in her eyes, she refused to look at him. She didn't want him to see how much pain she was in.

"I know." he said, Jane's head snapped up and she watched as he pulled the cream colored envelope out of his jacket pocket. She stared guiltily at the ripped edge of the envelope.

"Don't leave me Jane." he said, looking straight into her eyes, "I love you too much."

She wasn't about to let him win though.

"You told me yourself last week, you didn't want to marry me." she said, resuming packing.

Robert pondered for a moment, watching her take a dress out of the closet,

"That didn't mean I didn't want you in my life." he said after a moment. Jane didn't respond, but continued to pack. "Damn it Jane!" Robert shouted, throwing his hands in the air, "If it means _that much to you I'll marry you."_

_Jane looked up at his strained face. "That's all I wanted to hear." _

_The scene changed again. Jane was driving like a madwoman down the highway. She had managed to shake Robert off a few miles back. The sodding bastard. She had rung her cousin on her mobile a short while ago to tell her what happened and her cousin, Emily had generously invited her to stay at her home until everything was "sorted out." Suddenly the mobile rang. Thinking it might be Emily she picked it up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Jane, please just listen-" Came Robert's voice, Jane hung up. _

_Not a minute had passed when it rang again. Jane tried to ignore it. When it had stopped Jane gave a small sigh of relief, only for it to be interrupted by the mobile again. Trying to watch traffic at the same time Jane picked up the mobile and attempted to turn it off. It didn't want to corporate. In a foolish moment of rage Jane decided to simply bang it against the dashboard. Although it made her feel better to let her anger out on something, and it successfully silenced the phone, she now had a rather good sized dent in her dashboard and her mobile was now in two pieces. _

_Again the scene changed. Jane was sobbing uncontrollably into Lovejoy's shoulder. He rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort to her. She heard a small voice in the back of her head questioning why she every left Lovejoy. Why had she been so foolish? In the dream, Lovejoy kissed her forehead lovingly. She looked up into his sparkling green eyes. _

"_I love you." he whispered, and then began to lean towards her. She felt his lips brush hers._

_Jane's eyes fluttered open as she awoke from the dream. The real Lovejoy was kneeing by her bedside._

"_Have a good rest?" he asked cheerfully,_

_Jane shook herself mentally and smiled up at him,_

"_Yes… lovely."_


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Jane and Lovejoy could be found sitting side by side on the couch, eating some Chinese take-out and drinking cheap beer. It was certainly a far cry from what Jane was used to… but she didn't mind. In a way it was almost comforting…

There had not been much conversation between the two after Jane had risen from her nap. Lovejoy explained to her that the range rover would be in the shop for at least a week, meaning she would be stuck in town because Emily lived another two hours away. Jane suggested checking into an inn but Lovejoy wouldn't hear of it and in the end she agreed to stay with Lovejoy in the guest bedroom for the week.

Emily hadn't been exactly pleased when Jane called her to explain the situation. Jane could still hear the conversation, repeating itself over in her mind.

"This Lovejoy bloke, he's the same one you used to rant and rave about isn't he?" Emily's voice ran in her ear,

"Don't exaggerate, but yes, he's the one I _told you about." Jane had stated, rather annoyed into the mouth piece of Lovejoy's kitchen phone. She heard Emily heave a sigh into her phone. _

"_Well look after yourself Jane. Don't let him take advantage of you and-"_

"_Emily! For God's sake, I'm going to be forty next year. I think I can look after myself."_

"_Ugh! Don't even say that! You're making me feel deliriously old," Emily exclaimed with her usual, over the top enthusiasm. Jane laughed. Not the fake halfhearted chuckling she's been doing for weeks, trying to show a gay façade, but a real, wonderful laugh that made her almost giddy. It was silly really, laughing at something so insignificant, but there it was. _

_Since that moment Jane had loosened up a bit, actually chatting with Lovejoy and enjoying his company. She asked him about all that had changed, in the town, with the business, with him, and had listened to every word of the reply._

_Lovejoy noticed Jane's abrupt change in mood. It was nice to see her smiling again, laughing again. She was still recovering, but she was handling it much better than others would have. Of course she was. If there was one thing Lovejoy knew about Jane, it was that she was fast after recovering from shock or disappointment. He felt a pang of guilt thinking of all the times she had needed to recover from disappointment caused by him._

_He sat beside her as they ate their dinner. Jane began questioning him about absolutely everything. Lovejoy gave her the full story in return, how after the wedding incident Charlotte refused to talk to him and had moved to New York, how he had started again, finally settling, buying the cottage and running his business out of the barn. He told her the entire bloody history of what happened since she left until he ran into her that afternoon. _

_Now, as he sat here beside her, with nothing more to say, Lovejoy smiled to himself. He had a whole week to spend with this wonderful woman, and if he played his cards right, he may have even longer. He glanced at her. Jane was far away. She slowly took a sip off her beer and gazed into the distance. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards in a small smile. Lovejoy wondered what she was thinking about. _

_Jane was in fact thinking about her dream earlier. Was she still really harboring feelings for Lovejoy? Or was it just her inner self needing a man in her life? That couldn't just be it. She admitted to herself that perhaps, yes, she had feeling for Lovejoy, she always had, but did she love him? She shook herself and looked over at Lovejoy. Jane was taken by surprise to find he was looking at her. _

"_What?" she asked him, a curious smile flickering across her face,_

"_I didn't say anything." Lovejoy stated cheekily, not tearing his gaze from her. Jane grinned and shook her head._

"_You're impossible Lovejoy." she chuckled. _

"_I know," he replied smiling and leaning back into the cushions. _

_After another hour or so Jane and Lovejoy headed off to bed. Lovejoy walked right to the guest room door with Jane, not wanting to leave her side._

"_I'm just upstairs if you need anything," he said, leaning in the doorframe. Jane smiled sweetly at his boyish face._

"_I know," she said and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Lovejoy. For everything." With that Jane began to close the door. Lovejoy longed to follow her inside, to pull her to him and kiss every inch of her body, but knew better and instead retreated up to his room._

_The next day Lovejoy awoke to a soft knock on his bedroom door. He rolled over and looked at his clock. Almost noon. Why would anyone be up at this ungodly hour? The door creaked open and Jane strode in. Her hair is rumpled and she wore a blue robe that complemented her eyes over a silk nightgown. Thankfully she brought coffee. Lovejoy sat up a bit._

"_Janey," he said smiling groggily, "Look at you, pushing into a man's bedroom." he smiled cheekily at her as she handed him a cup of coffee. Jane rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. _

"_How long have you been up?" he asked,_

"_Not long," she replied taking a sip of her own coffee, "I thought, maybe, we could get out today." she said smiling at him,_

"_Oh, and do what?" he asked, shifting himself under the covers he suddenly became aware of how exposed he was. Lovejoy wasn't exactly the type to wear pajamas and all that was separating him from Jane were some rather worn, thin sheets. Jane shifted herself even closer to his thigh._

"_Well, I couldn't help but overhear something about a table yesterday." she said with a smirk,_

_Lovejoy smiled sheepishly. So she had heard that…_

"_It wasn't important." he said truthfully_

_Jane smiled and patted his leg, "There's no harm in going." she said simply and with that stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be ready in a half-hour." she called over her shoulder._

_Lovejoy sighed and leaned back into the pillows. What happened to the scared, upset wreck he had been trying to comfort just yesterday? But then he smiled. Good old Janey was back._


	6. Chapter 6

Billy's antique shop certainly wasn't the most organized, but he had some great pieces. Everywhere you looked there seemed to be a treasure of some kind. Jane was looking at some fourteenth century embroidery, Lovejoy at a colorful train lantern, while waiting for Billy to bring the table out of the back room.

Lovejoy was rather surprised Billy had managed to "hang onto it." Lovejoy still had his doubts though. He was sure Billy had something up his sleeve.

Billy came stumbling out of the back room, carrying the sewing table. He was a heavy man and had trouble fitting through the narrow doorway, even without a table in his arms. Lovejoy's heart actually skipped a beat at the sight of the table. It was truly gorgeous. The legs were intricately carved and the table top itself was carefully painted with minuscule details on the roses that framed a large fleur-de-lis. Billy set it down in front of Lovejoy, who began to circle it, running his hands over the designs. He felt as if he had been transported back hundreds of years. He envisioned a heavily aged, experienced wood carver delicately mapping out his designs in the wood.

"It's beautiful." Jane's whisper broke his trance.

"And it's in perfect condition." stated Billy proudly. Lovejoy turned to him. He _wanted_ this table. He _needed_ it.

"How much?" he asked looking straight into Billy's muddy brown eyes,

"Hold on there Lovejoy." he said, holding up his hands in protest, "I'll need time to consider. I did get a few offers yesterday." he said, a smile beginning to creep across his plump face.

Of course he did. This is just what Lovejoy had expected.

"How much?" Lovejoy repeated,

"Well," said Billy, rubbing the back of his thick neck, "I got an offer of fifteen hundred yesterday." his smile grew wider.

"Damn." Lovejoy swore under his breath, "A bit to steep for me Billy, let's go Jane." he said reluctantly, and began to walk to the door. Jane didn't follow. Lovejoy turned to her. She had pulled out her check book.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Lovejoy said, grinning and carrying the table across the street. "That's a lot of money for a sewing table."

"It's only money." Jane said simply, "besides, it's the least I could do. You've been so kind, taking care of me and I could see you really wanted that table."

Lovejoy gently set the table down in the bed of his truck and then turned to Jane. "You are the absolute best Janey." he said beaming at her. He pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He suddenly felt her body go rigid.

"Shit," he heard her mutter as she jumped away from him and then did something rather odd. She ducked behind the truck. "Get down!" she hissed through gritted teeth. Lovejoy, bemused, squatted next to her.

"What is it Janey?" Lovejoy asked, a smile playing about his lips, that smile disappeared when he saw the frightened, hurt look in Jane's eyes. She turned and peered around the side of the truck and motioned for Lovejoy to look.

"Robert." she murmured, pointing across the street at a well dressed older man. He had fine, curly, salt-and-pepper hair and sported a pair of large, square glasses.

"What that old codger?" Lovejoy asked surprised. He had always pictured Robert to be some young, well off, colorfully dressed fellows from London's West End. This man looked as if he could be Jane's father.

He must have missed them by seconds because he was standing in the doorway of Billy's shop. Billy suddenly appeared by his side and pointed at Lovejoy's truck. Robert spotted Jane and Lovejoy and began to cross the street.

"Damn him." Jane spat and stood up.

"Jane!" Robert exclaimed as he reached her, "I was so worried about you!" he reached for her but she stepped away, closer to Lovejoy.

"Were you?" she asked coldly, not meeting his eyes, "How did you find me?"

Robert stared at her for a moment and then glanced over at Lovejoy.

"You must be Lovejoy." he sneered "I could have guessed you'd come running to him." Robert looked back at Jane, "the man you always gush about, the man who didn't even have the decency to show up at his own wedding!"

Before Lovejoy could even react to this comment Jane had a finger pointed right at the tip of Robert's nose.

"Don't you _dare_ lecture _me_ or Lovejoy at _decency!_" she spat "He at least planned to marry the woman he proposed to."

"I told you I would marry you-"

"Only after I threatened to leave you!" Jane shrieked,

Lovejoy was no longer following the argument. He stood behind Jane feeling utterly confused.

"Jane dear-"

"Don't you _Jane dear_ me. We're through Robert. Go home to your tart."

Robert, for a moment looked defeated, but then he glanced at Lovejoy again and that seemed to spark a thought.

"Like you're any better." he growled, looking back at Jane,

"What are you talking about?" she asked, sincerely confused,

"You probably spent the night in his bed!" he nearly shouted. Now she understood, he was trying to turn this around on her. Jane was utterly disgusted.

"How dare you! I wouldn't dream of- oh God! You know, even if I did do anything with Lovejoy, it wouldn't be your business! We're finished. I thought I made that clear."

Robert sneered at her, "You would fall into bed with a common ruffian."

"You have no right to call names. _You_ were the one caught in bed with a tart. And as for Lovejoy, he's ten times the man you are. As a matter of fact," Jane swept around suddenly, and before Lovejoy could figure out what was happening Jane was kissing him. Not one of her simple, chaste kisses, but a passionate one, like he had experienced when they went on that trip to Scotland. Lovejoy felt suddenly dizzy, he felt unbelievably happy, but then it was over. It was all so sudden, Lovejoy's head seemed to be spinning. He vaguely heard Jane ordering him to get in the car. Robert just stood there looking as perplexed as Lovejoy felt.


	7. Chapter 7

Lovejoy still felt a bit dazed as he drove down the highway towards the market. Had that really just happened, or was this another one of his ridiculous dreams? He glanced over at Jane. Her face was flushed and she was still fuming.

"Janey-"

"Lovejoy-"

They both started at the same time, they both chuckled.

"Ladies first." said Lovejoy with a small smile, Jane smiled shyly back.

"I'm sorry about that Lovejoy." she said,

"It's fine Janey, really, I mean it's not like it's the first time we've kissed-"

"No," she cut him off, "I meant about Robert…"

"Oh…" was Lovejoy's only reply,

"I'm sorry for that too though." she said meekly, "Not kissing you exactly, but- using you I suppose. That was unfair of me…" she said, her voice trailing off as she watched the greenery pass by her window. Lovejoy pondered this for a moment.

"I'm not sorry you kissed me either," he said after a moment. Jane looked back at him. He was smiling at her, a twinkle in his eye, and she couldn't help but grin. He looked back at the road, searching for a parking spot as they neared the market.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

That evening, after supper Lovejoy was finishing washing dishes. He wanted to do something special for Jane… but subtle. He knew she was still pissed about Robert. Somehow he had managed to get Lovejoy's new home number and had left a message for Jane, telling her he wasn't giving up that easily and calling both her and Lovejoy quite a number of nasty names in the process.

Lovejoy dried his hands and looked around his small kitchen. His eye catching on the wine rack. In it was one of the bottles of champagne Janey had left him in Felsham Hall after she left. A plan began to hatch.

Jane sat on the sofa in the living room waiting for Lovejoy to finish the dishes. He had refused to allow her to help, insisting she was a guest. "Ridiculous man," she muttered with a smirk. She glanced towards the kitchen, wishing Lovejoy would hurry up. Restless Jane stood up again and walked to the far side of the room where Lovejoy had put the sewing table. It was even more beautiful in the dim light from the fireplace. Jane lightly ran a hand over it's smooth surface. Nearly perfect.

Suddenly she felt an arm circle around her and no sooner found a flute of champagne directly in front of her face. She took it and spun around to face Lovejoy. The were standing impossibly close.

"What's this for?" she asked. Lovejoy smiled that cheeky, boyish grin of his.

"You bought me an expensive seventeenth century sewing table today. Need I say more?"

Jane smiled. "What are friends for?" she asked him cheekily, using his own words. Lovejoy laughed and in reply raised his glass.

"To old friends then," he said lightheartedly,

"To old friends." Jane echoed.

She smiled up at Lovejoy, her eyes sparking in the firelight. He watched her expression as she took a sip of the champagne. Her smile grew into a grin as she recognized the flavor.

"You found it then." she stated

"The champagne in the attic?" he asked, flashing a winning smile, "yeah,"

Lovejoy took Jane's hand and lead her to the sofa. They both sat down and Jane curled into Lovejoy's side. He smiled and put his arm around her. _Just like old times,_ he thought with a smile. Lovejoy looked down at Jane. She was staring into the fire. Her mind was in a far away place. Lovejoy kissed her crown of her head and leaned his head against hers.

"I missed you." Lovejoy said sincerely, realizing this was the first time had had said this since they had come across each other.

"I missed you too." Jane replied and gave him a peck on the cheek in return.

Jane could have spent an eternity in this position; curled up into Lovejoy's side, just feeling him body next to hers was the best feeling in the world. It made her feel safe. Cared for. Lovejoy interrupted her thoughts again.

"What happened to us Janey?" he asked. He was surprised those words had actually left his mouth. He wouldn't have been sure he had actually said anything if Jane hadn't tensed at the question.

"I don't know," she replied after a moment of thought. She turned to look at him. "It was never really the right time or place."

Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching. Lovejoy wasn't sure what made him do it, but suddenly he was kissing her.

Jane's mind seemed hazy. She felt as if she and Lovejoy were floating. It was just them, and if that kiss broke she felt she would surely die. Jane wrapped an arm, almost possessively around Lovejoy's waist and deepened the kiss, parting her lips and leaning against Lovejoy's chest, pushing him back into the cushions.

_This must be another dream. _This was the only thought that went through Lovejoy's head. _This was just too good to be true. But then, it felt so real. It had to be. Lovejoy pulled Jane even closer. _

_When they finally broke this kiss both were gasping for air. Jane lay across him on the sofa. Lovejoy hugged Jane even closer. _

"_I love you." he whispered in her ear and then pressed his lips to hers once more._


	8. Chapter 8

Lovejoy broke the kiss, feeling that Jane was suddenly more reluctant. He raised a hand to Jane's cheek.

"What's the matter?" he asked seriously.

"It's nothing Lovejoy. It's silly really," she replied with a sad smile.

"Are you sure?" he pressed. As much as he wanted to… continue… he didn't want to upset her more.

"Yes." she whispered and began to kiss him again, her kisses becoming more and more hungry. Any doubts Lovejoy may have had seemed to vanish as he pulled her body yet closer to his. Her felt her nimble fingers beginning to glide their way up his chest under his t-shirt. Lovejoy began to kiss down along Jane's jaw line, causing her to let out a moan of pure pleasure.

Then suddenly she pulled away. She seemed to be listening for something.

"What-"

Jane hushed him before he could ask his question. Lovejoy listened hard. He couldn't hear anything. "Jane-" she hushed him again.

"Do you hear that?" she asked him tensely,

"Hear what?" he asked in frustration. Then, he heard it. Someone was singing rather off key and slurring their lyrics badly.

"_Diddle dee dee dee diddle dee, Uncle George got up in the morning,_

_He got up in a hell of a tear, and he ripped his arse right out of his britches,_

_Now he's got near pair to wear…"_

Lovejoy's eyes met Jane's.

"_Tinker."_ they both stated at the same time. Jane all but leaped from Lovejoy. She was suddenly straightening her clothes and running her fingers through her hair, trying to right her appearance.

Lovejoy groaned and pulled himself up off the couch and made his way, begrudgingly, to the front door. He threw it open to reveal Tinker, slumped in the doorframe.

"Damn it Tinker! Of all the nights you could show up drunk on my doorstep, why did it have to be tonight?" Lovejoy grumbled,

"Timmy's working the pub tonight." Tinker slurred, "Besides, do I need an excuse to pop in on a friend?" Tinkers eyes looked over the room behind Lovejoy and spotted the champagne bottle and two glasses. "Ah entertaining are we?" he asked smugly, "Well where is she then? Let me guess, she's blonde, gorgeous and far out of your league."

"You got two out of three." Lovejoy replied with a chuckle. Jane swooped forward and placed a kiss on one of Tinker's ruddy cheeks.

"Good to see you again Tinker." she greeted him. It took Tinker's alcohol soaked brain a moment to register her face.

"Jane!" he gushed, "What are you doing here?" Tinker asked with a hiccup.

"It's a long story…" Jane mumbled. Tinker swayed dangerously. Lovejoy grabbed him under one of his arms before he could topple over.

"How did you get here?" Lovejoy asked, while gesturing for Jane to grab hold of Tinker's other arm.

"Bicycle of course." replied Tinker as Lovejoy and Jane attempted to guide him, staggering to the sofa. They heaved him onto it and Lovejoy returned to the door, to close it. Sure enough, as he closed the door he spotted the bike lying in the middle of the driveway.

Jane knelt by Tinker's side. She removed his hat and smoothed his fluffy white hair fondly. Lovejoy watched them. Seeing them both together made him rather nostalgic. Tinker squinted at Lovejoy.

"Lovejoy, is your lip bleeding?" he asked curiously. Jane looked at Lovejoy and bit her lip trying not to laugh. Lovejoy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It came away with a sizable smear of red lipstick.

"Erm… yeah." replied Lovejoy sheepishly, "Listen, Tinker why don't you hop back on your bike and-" Lovejoy stopped seeing the look on Jane's face.

"Lovejoy, you can't send him out again in this condition." she muttered, standing and walking over to Lovejoy. "Why not just let him stay here?" she asked him, a pleading look in her sparkling blue eyes. Lovejoy sighed. "Well what about… you know." he murmured nudging her.

"I'll be here all week." she replied with a smirk.

Lovejoy smiled. "Alright…" he sighed.

"Well I'm off to bed then." Jane announced to the room. She swept back over to Tinker and pecked his cheek, then returned to Lovejoy's side.

"See you in the morning." she whispered in his ear and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. Both men watched her depart from the room.

"So," began Tinker as soon as they heard the guestroom door shut, "What is Jane doing here?"

"She had a bit of a falling out with Robert." replied Lovejoy, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Her director fellow?" Tinker asked, pulling a flask from his mustard yellow jacket pocket,

"Producer." Lovejoy corrected him, ripping the flask from Tinker's grasp and taking a swig himself.

"How so?" asked Tinker taking the flask back.

By about midnight Lovejoy had explained all that had happened to Jane, as well as their run in with Robert in town. He recounted the whole conversation and all that had happened, though conveniently leaving out the bit on the sofa.

"It sounds like there's more to the story that she's not telling you." Tinker said staring into space.

"How so?" asked Lovejoy as he helped himself to a bit more champagne.

"Well, the argument with Robert. You said she had threatened to leave Robert because he wouldn't marry her. That sounds a bit suspicious to me." Tinker replied.

Lovejoy smirked. Even deliriously drunk Tinker could pick up on the smallest things.

"Do you think I should ask her about it?" asked Lovejoy

"I would, but that's your call Lovejoy."

"I guess… I just don't want to upset her by asking something that's going to reopen old wounds." said Lovejoy tiredly. Tinker didn't reply. "She's just so confusing. One minute she's about to break down, the next minute she's practically on top of me." said Lovejoy with a small smile. "Women are just confusing in general aren't they Tinker?"

The answer came in the form of a snore.


	9. Chapter 9

Lovejoy flipped off his light and nestled into bed. He closed his eyes. All he could see was the memory of Jane, hovering over him. He could almost feel her lips against his. Lovejoy began to think hard about what Tinker had said. Perhaps there was more that Jane wasn't telling him… Lovejoy pondered this until he finally fell asleep.

He awoke moments later to an arm snaking its way around his waist.

"Hello" came Jane's voice in his ear. She planted a kiss on his cheek. Lovejoy rolled over to see Jane's pale face illuminated by the moonlight that was streaming through the window.

"Hello love," he whispered groggily, kissing the tip of her nose. "What are you doing here?" he suddenly became very aware that the only thing between his and Jane's exposed bodies was her thin silk nightdress and whatever poor excuse for underwear he happened to be wearing.

"I thought that would be obvious." replied Jane huskily. She began tracing designs on Lovejoy's chest with her fingertips. A groan escaped Lovejoy's lips as her fingers trailed lower and lower. Lovejoy grabbed her hand as it reached his abdomen. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Tinker's downstairs." he whispered.

"We'll just have to be quiet then." she replied, slipping her hand from his and running her fingers through his hair. He gave her a small kiss. Jane tried to deepen it, pushing, not just her lips against his, but her body against his as well. Lovejoy forced her back though.

"I want to ask you something first." he said seriously, holding her gaze.

"Don't you think we've waited long enough?" she asked him in return.

_Yes_ came a small voice in Lovejoy's head.

"I just don't want this to be a meaningless fling so you can get over Robert." he said, skirting around her question. Jane looked him straight in the eye.

"Lovejoy, I wouldn't dream of using you in that way. I care about you too much." she moved yet closer to him and kissed the tip of his nose. "Is that all?"

"Not quite." replied Lovejoy. Jane groaned and flopped onto her back. Lovejoy chuckled at her eagerness. He'd been trying to get her into his bed for years and she had always been the one to refuse. He wanted to make sure this would last though, so he needed answers before things progressed further.

"Can I assume this is what you and Tinker were up talking about until the wee hours of the morning?" she asked sarcastically. Lovejoy smiled that charming, crooked smile of his and wrapped an arm around Jane's waist.

"Yes. He wanted to know what you were doing here. So I told him." Jane seemed to have taken interest in studying one particular crack in the ceiling. "I told him," Lovejoy went on, seeing that Jane wasn't going to respond to his first statement, "About what happened with Robert and you argument in town."

"And?" she asked in a small, soft voice.

"He pointed something out to me that I hadn't thought much about before." Lovejoy carefully watched Jane's expression. Her eyebrows were raised and the corner of her mouth gave the slightest twitch at his comment. He went on, "You said you had threatened to leave Robert before."

Jane bit her lip. Lovejoy tightened his grip around her waist. "Do you want to tell me about it?" She turned over so that she faced Lovejoy, her eyes didn't meet his, but instead stared down at his bare chest. She placed a cold hand on it, sending a shiver down Lovejoy's spine that had nothing to do with the temperature of her hand.

"Robert didn't want to marry me." Jane answered quietly. If Lovejoy wasn't confused before, now he was absolutely stumped.

"But I thought he proposed to you?"

"He did… he knew how old fashioned I was when it came to relationships so he asked me to marry him so I would move in with him." Jane replied, her eyes flitting up to Lovejoy's and then back down again.

"What a slime ball." Jane smirked at Lovejoy's outburst.

"His justification when I asked him why he proposed was that he wanted to be set up to marry me incase certain _circumstances_ were to arise." she said with a cold laugh.

"Oh? Like what?"

"If I were to have a baby. He said he would marry me for the child's sake."

"But not yours?"

"I think that was my exact reply." Lovejoy's next question caught Jane off guard.

"Did you want children? I mean, even with Alex?"

Jane bit her lip as all the memories seemed to come flooding back. She remembered pleading with Alexander.

"_Just one?"_

"_Jane, I'm not saying I don't like children, I'm saying I don't have time. You know how often I'm away from home. It just wouldn't be convenient and I don't want you to have to raise it on your own."_

"_I wouldn't be entirely on my own Alex. I mean there's always Emily and Sarah and-"_

"_And Lovejoy. I wouldn't exactly call him the greatest role model."_

"_Don't muddy the pool with Lovejoy Alex. You're my husband. Couldn't we at least try?"_

"_Jane, I don't want to try. If it happens then it happens, but a child is not in my future plans."_

"Yes Lovejoy. I wanted a child once… but now it's too late anyway." she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jane looked up into Lovejoy's sparkling green eyes, filled with compassion and concern.

"Well I'm not exactly in a position to have a child am I Lovejoy? I probably just gave up my last chance by leaving Robert. Besides, having a child at my age?"

"You're age? What are you talking about Janey?" asked Lovejoy taken aback.

"Lovejoy I'm not exactly a spring chicken."

"You're not dead either. How old are you then Jane?"

She chuckled. "That's not exactly a polite question to ask a lady Lovejoy."

"Well considering the situation… I do want to make sure I don't have a minor in my bed Janey, you know I could get in big trouble for that sort of thing." retorted Lovejoy with fake seriousness.

Jane laughed. "Well, if you must know… I'll be forty by my next birthday." she replied with a grimace. Now it was Lovejoy's turn to laugh.

"I don't want to hear you complaining about your age at all then! Hold on… how old is Robert?" he asked, thinking of Robert's rather _older _appearance.

"Fifty-eight…" Jane sighed.

"He's old enough to be your father!" Lovejoy exclaimed.

"Well since the truth is coming out Lovejoy, how old are you?" Jane asked a bit mischievously.

"How old do you think?" asked Lovejoy his eyes sparkling.

"Well you tend to act like an overgrown teenager…"

Lovejoy smiled and kissed Jane's forehead. "And don't forget my boyish good looks."

"Don't flatter yourself." replied Jane sarcastically. "I don't know."

"Alright then… if that's your final answer… fifty-two."

"I wouldn't have guessed that." she admitted and nestled in still closer to Lovejoy. He smiled to himself, simply happy to hold Jane in his arms.

"It's never too late…" he said, more to himself than Jane. Suddenly an idea sparked. "Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still want to have a child… start a family I mean." Jane sat up.

"What are you saying Lovejoy?" she asked surprised.

"Because I don't want to lose you again Janey. I honestly don't think I could go on living if you just walked out of my life again."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't think this would be qualified to be rated M, but you be the judge. **_

Jane sat there, staring agape at Lovejoy for a moment. Was he really suggesting what she thought he was?

"Lovejoy, do you mean that you and I-"

"Janey," Lovejoy sat up and took her hands in his. "I would give you anything to make you happy. So if that's a child, then-"

He was cut off by Jane, who placed a finger to his lips. "Lovejoy, thank you. I just don't know if…" her voice trailed off. She was simply overwhelmed. She had always wanted a child, but now she wasn't sure. Lovejoy kissed her finger, that was still on his lips and then took Jane's hand and simply held it.

"What's the matter Janey?" he asked, studying her troubled face in the moonlight.

"It's just, now I don't really _need_ a child. I mean- well, with Alex I suggested having a baby when our marriage began to crumble in hopes that..."

"That it would save your relationship." Lovejoy finished. Jane smiled, almost a bit guiltily. "You would have been a great mother." Lovejoy stated with a warm smile.

"You think so?" Jane asked, relaxing a bit.

"I know so." replied Lovejoy. "Even without a kid, will you stay?" Lovejoy asked softly. Jane smiled and leaned into Lovejoy, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Lovejoy wrapped his arms, almost possessively around her. She pulled away after a moment.

"Of course I'll stay Lovejoy. If you'll have me." she answered. Lovejoy smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I'll have you." he replied and pushed against her, making her lay down again and began to kiss her. He trailed kisses down her neck, to the collar of her silk nightdress. Jane wrapped her arms around Lovejoy.

Lovejoy reached under the covers to find the hem of Jane's nightdress. He found it and began to slide it up over her thighs. Then he paused a moment. This was it. If he went any farther there was no turning back.

"Jane-"

"Honestly Lovejoy, would you just shut it?" she asked exasperatedly.

Lovejoy smiled. "I love you." he said simply, and kissed her again, her intoxicatingly sweet taste filling his mouth. When they finally broke apart again for air Jane smiled at him. "I love you too Lovejoy," she whispered breathlessly. "I think I have for a long time but didn't realize it." Lovejoy smiled and nuzzled the milk white skin of Jane's neck. "Now get this sodding nightgown off of me!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

Lovejoy put a finger to his lips and pointed towards the floor. '_Tinker'_ he mouthed. Jane rolled her eyes and allowed her fingers to glide down Lovejoy's back to find the waist band of his under drawers. Lovejoy, in turn, began to work her nightdress off once again, sliding his hands up her legs. A shiver went down Jane's spine.

Then Lovejoy's shorts were flying across the room and Lovejoy was working the nightgown over Jane's head.

Lovejoy hovered over her, examining every inch of her flawless, pale skin beneath him. Jane felt extremely self conscious.

"Am I- is it what you- I mean-" Jane began to sputter nervously.

Lovejoy quieted her with another long kiss. Bit by bit her doubts began to disappear. When he broke away he smiled down at her.

"Janey, you are beautiful. A real work of art. A-"

"Why do I feel like you're describing an antique Lovejoy?" she asked him playfully. He chuckled, a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"You're not there yet love." he whispered, beginning to kiss along her jaw line.

The room smelt of their lovemaking. Jane lay, spent, across Lovejoy's chest. He sleepily stroked her hair, occasionally placing loving kisses upon the crown of her head. Jane shifted in her sleep. Lovejoy held her close and pulled the covers closer around her.

"I love you." he whispered against her temple. He pondered this for a moment. "I've never loved another woman like I've loved you." he whispered to the bedroom. "Not even Charlotte. She was special. Oh yes… but she wasn't you Janey."

She stirred at the sound of her name.

"Did you say something Lovejoy?" she mumbled sleepily against his chest.

"Just talking to myself love." he rubbed her back. "Why don't you get some more sleep. It's not even dawn yet."

Jane nestled against his chest and inhaled deeply.

"Are you smelling me?" Lovejoy asked with a chuckle. Jane nodded her head again Lovejoy, causing her already mussed hair to become a larger red, ruffled mess.

"Checking to see if I'm fresh?" he asked cheekily.

"You are fresh Lovejoy. No, I've just always loved the way you smelled." she replied with a grin.

"I wasn't aware that I smelled so interesting. I didn't think I ever put on that much cologne…"

"It's not cologne Lovejoy. It's antiques." Lovejoy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Mmm. You have a sort of mustiness to you. Must and old wood. It's comforting."

Lovejoy chuckled. "You're adorable when you're overtired Jane." She patted his chest and smiled. "Cheeky beggar," she yawned. Jane snuggled down again and Lovejoy resumed stroking her hair.

"Lovejoy?" she piped up after a moment.

"Yes Janey?"

"What's your real name?" she asked. Lovejoy smiled.

"You know my real name."

"Well it can't just be Lovejoy."

"But it can my dear." he replied with a yawn. "Believe it or not I legally changed my name to Lovejoy."

"Since when have you ever done anything legal?"

"It was a first… and a last…" he replied with a smile.

"What _was _your name then?" she asked curiously.

"Only I know Janey."

"Not even Tinker?"

"Not even Tinker."

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Maybe someday. Now get some sleep." with that Lovejoy began to pull away from her. She clung to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, disappointment in her voice.

"Some people need to work to make money." he replied with a toothy grin. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon love."


	11. Chapter 11

After a bit of persuasion Lovejoy finally managed to convince Jane to get some more, (well disserved,) rest. He hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and, as an after thought, grabbed a baseball cap before going downstairs.

Tinker was right where Lovejoy had left him the night before, snoring loudly, sprawled across the sofa. Lovejoy stealthily tiptoed past him into the kitchen to make some coffee.

He lazily played with his car keys while he waited for the coffee to finish. Restless, he decided to go out to the truck. So Lovejoy reversed the tracks he had just taken, creeping back through the living room to the front door. He pulled on a pair of well-worn slippers and then continued his quest out to the truck, shuffling sleepily across the gravel.

Lovejoy unlocked and opened the truck door. Then reached into the backseat, where he had unceremoniously tossed that box…

He pulled it into the drivers seat and heaved a sigh before opening it. Inside was an array of various pictures, some with frames, some lose, as well as a number of small trinkets. He reached inside, rummaging around. His hand brushed across a framed picture of him and Charlotte standing together, laughing.

There was a reason he hadn't brought this box inside his new home yet. He didn't want it in his new life. It brought back too many painful memories. So, instead he brought it everywhere with him in his truck, unable to rid himself of it.

As he continued his search he came across an older picture of him, Tinker, Jane and Eric.

_The good days,_ he thought with a smile. As he dug deeper into the remnants of his past he became more and more frustrated. He knew it had to be in this box… it had to be… Then he felt it. Small, hard, smooth and cold, he grabbed it and extracted it from the box. This was going to make everything perfect.

Jane awoke a while later, alone, in bed. She sighed and reluctantly sat up. _Where could he have gotten off to?_ she thought with a roll of her eyes. Jane stood up and looked around the bedroom, then she spotted her nightdress, a crumpled heap in the far corner of the room. She walked to it, picked it up and threw it on. Then, proceeded into the upstairs hall and began to sneak down the stairs. A loud snore from the living room signaled the "all clear" for her to hurry past Tinker and back into the guestroom.

A half hour later Jane was washed and dressed in a pair of old jeans and a button down blouse, but there was still no sign of Lovejoy. Jane went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and found a pot already made, though probably a few hours old as it was ice cold. Lovejoy had obviously made it when he got up. _There are only two things that could distract Lovejoy from his coffee in the morning,_ Jane thought with a smirk, _women, and antiques._ Jane poured out the old pot and made a fresh one. She then made two cups up. It was probably a safe bet that she would find Lovejoy in the workshop, and so she picked up the cups and continued to the door.

Lovejoy was indeed in the workshop. He had drifted to sleep whilst polishing an early nineteenth century flare gun. He awoke to a kiss on the cheek. Lovejoy smiled sleepily but didn't open his eyes.

"That had better be Jane, because if this is Tinker, I'm afraid I just don't feel that way about you." he murmured cheekily. Jane chuckled.

"I thought you said you would be coming back." she replied, trying to sound more upset than she really was. Lovejoy opened one eye and studied her. She looked absolutely stunning and smelt of that lovely French perfume of hers. She handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry." he said simply, trying to stifle a yawn, "I just got caught up in what I was doing." he said, waving the gun and setting it on the table.

"Sleeping?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"Well I had a rather active night Janey. You, I believe can vouch for me." Lovejoy replied with a wink. Jane only smiled in reply.

"What's all this then?" she asked gesturing to the three objects on the table.

"Ah. Well, this," Lovejoy said picking up the flare gun once more, "is a nineteenth century flare gun." he pointed it jokingly at her. Jane jumped back. "Relax," Lovejoy laughed, "I doubt it would actually go off. It's been out of use too long."

"And that?" Jane asked, pointing to colorful, and rather rusty cube shaped object. Lovejoy set down the flare gun.

"That, is a hunk of junk, that used to be a train lantern. The woman I bought it off called it modern art." Lovejoy replied with a sneer. "I was hoping to salvage it, but that plan isn't going very far…" Jane smiled and picked up the final object on the table; a small wooden box with a rose engraved into the cover.

And what about this?" Jane asked jiggling it before Lovejoy's face. He smiled charmingly up at her.

"That, is actually for you." he replied.

"So is this why you ran off this morning?" she asked, "Leaving me alone in bed?" she opened the box and gasped.

"Yes." Lovejoy replied sweetly, "In hopes that I will never have to leave you alone in bed again."

Sitting inside the small box was a ring. The sunbeams shining in through the grimy windows of the workshop reflected off the large sapphire set in the ring. Jane was speechless. She simply gaped at the ring, rather resembling a goldfish.

"I bought that for you after you told me that you would be leaving, when you found out that Alexander had lost all of your money. I had hoped that I could persuade you to stay if…"

"If we were married." Jane finished for him. Lovejoy smiled sadly at her.

"I never had the chance to give it to you though. It was never the right time. I was going to give it to you the night you left, but of course you made a run for it."

Jane sighed, feeling extremely guilty.

"But why didn't you give it to Charlotte? I remember her complaining that you had never given her a ring." Jane asked confused.

"It would have reminded me too much of you. I chose it because the sapphire reminded me of your eyes." he said smiling and standing up. He touched her cheek. "I love you." Lovejoy took the box from her hands and got down on one knee. "So what do you say?" he asked with a charming, but hopeful smile. "Will you, Lady Jane Felsham do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_**I know you are all going to hate me for leaving it here, but I knew I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter if I didn't leave it here. My schedule is insane but Chapter 12 will be up soon. There will be an epilogue after that and then it will be finished.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Tears welled in Jane's bright blue eyes, that did, indeed match the sapphire.

"Of course I'll marry you Lovejoy." she said a bit shakily. He grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. Jane pulled Lovejoy up from the floor and pulled him into a deep kiss. She ran her hands through his curly, black hair, knocking his baseball cap off his head. Jane then proceeded to push Lovejoy back into his chair and straddle him in it.

"Now," she said in mock seriousness, "where did we leave off last night?" Lovejoy pretended to think for a moment.

"Ah! I remember. Was it somewhere about… here?" he asked and began to kiss along Jane's jaw line and then down her neck. She groaned in pleasure. Lovejoy's fingers found their way to the button's of Jane's blouse. Lovejoy nipped at the milk white skin of Jane's neck as he continued to undo the last remaining buttons of the blouse. He pushed it off her shoulders and reached around her, and was just about to undo her bra when he heard a car door slam right outside the window of the workshop.

Lovejoy exchanged a rather terrified glance with Jane before she all but leapt from his lap and grabbed her shirt from the floor. Lovejoy heaved a disappointed sigh and stood up. He crept to the dirty window and peered out.

Robert was strutting over to the front door of the cottage. He began to bang on the door. After a moment Tinker opened it, rubbing his face.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Robert rudely.

"Tinker… who the are you?" slurred Tink. Lovejoy smirked.

"Robert… tell me, does Lovejoy live here?"

It took Tinker a moment to register the name. Realization dawned on his face and he immediately looked over at the workshop and spotted Lovejoy, lurking in the window. Lovejoy smacked a palm to his forehead. _Honestly, sometimes Tinker could be so thick…_ he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lovejoy turned around to find Jane's frightened face.

"How did he find us?" she asked nervously.

That answer seemed obvious to Lovejoy. It was probably how Robert had acquired Lovejoy's phone number as well.

"Billy." he muttered. It had to be. Jane had had the argument with Robert right in front of Billy's shop and Billy had just been itching for a way to pay Lovejoy back for those bloody chairs.

The workshop door flew open just as Jane finished doing up the last button of her blouse. Tinker came huffing in.

"Lovejoy, that man, Robert-"

"I know." replied Lovejoy flatly.

Then in came Robert. He pushed past Tinker and strutted towards Jane. Lovejoy stepped between them.

"Mr. Lovejoy- no it's _just _Lovejoy isn't it? This really doesn't involve you." began Robert. Lovejoy looked over his shoulder and grinned at Jane. _She really had talked about him a lot hadn't she? _

"Jane, this is your last chance. I'm leaving for London right now. Come home Jane dear or you'll have to catch a taxi." Robert said flatly. Jane took a step forward so she was standing next to Lovejoy.

"You really are thick Robert. Don't you get it? I left you. We're finished. And actually, this does involve Lovejoy." Jane raised her hand so that the sapphire ring glinted in the sunlight before Robert's eyes. "You see, Lovejoy and I are getting married."

It took Robert a moment to register this. When he finally did he began to shout.

"I can't believe you Jane! I knew you were sharing this lowlife's bed from the beginning. I suppose it's your life though. If you want to be a whore and live with the rest of the gutter trash then fine, but don't come crawling back to me."

Lovejoy had heard enough. Thinking quickly he swept around and grabbed the flare gun off the table and then pointed it at Robert.

"Take that back," he snarled at Robert. Robert looked alarmed for a moment but then relaxed back into his snaky self.

"Oh please. You don't have the balls to do it," he sneered.

"Try me," Lovejoy replied, placing his finger on the trigger, knowing full well the gun was probably useless. "Jane is the most beautiful, brilliant and honorable woman I've ever met. Don't you _dare_ say a word against her in front of me."

Robert laughed. "You must not know many women then my good fellow."

That was it. Lovejoy pulled the trigger, only expecting to frighten Robert a bit. He certainly did more than that. A loud bang sounded from the gun and a red flare flew from it, actually sending Lovejoy staggering back a few paces. The flare shot over Robert's shoulder. He jumped in surprise and uttered a noise that sounded rather like a young girl who was getting her pigtails pulled by some rude boy. With that he fled to his car. He jumped in and began to back up as fast as he could as he did he rolled down the window.

"Expect to hear from my lawyers Lovejoy!" he shouted.

"Oh sod off!" Jane yelled back and chucked a rock at his car, missing it by inches.

Lovejoy simply stood staring perplexed at the smoking flare gun. Tinker on the other hand seemed almost unfazed by the turn of evens and was unscrewing the cap of his flask. Jane turned back to Lovejoy.

"You are brilliant," she said plainly and threw her arms around him, drawing him into a deep kiss and completely distracting him from the gun.

Tinker cleared his throat loudly.

Jane reluctantly stepped away and blushed. She smiled coyly at Lovejoy who still seemed to be completely baffled by the events of the morning and was once more turning the flare gun over in his hands.

"May I be the first to offer my congratulations?" Tinker asked with a grin. Jane positively beamed at him. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Tinker." she turned back to Lovejoy. "I'm going to go call my cousin." she pecked him on the cheek as well and then turned on her heel and started back towards the cottage.

"I didn't think it would go off," Lovejoy stated, staring at the gun. "I could have killed him."

Tinker placed a hand on Lovejoy's shoulder.

"But you didn't." he replied simply. "Lovejoy,"

He looked up at the sound of his name.

"I want you to know. A while ago I said that I would not wish the fate of baring the title 'Mrs. Lovejoy' on my worst enemy. I only said it out of spite. I do wish you and Jane the best." he said with a small smile. Lovejoy smiled back at the older man.

"Thank you Tinker. That means a lot to me." Lovejoy glanced towards the cottage. He could see Jane pacing the living room in the window the phone pressed to her ear and admiring the ring on her other hand. Lovejoy couldn't remember a time she had ever looked happier and he hoped to god that he could keep her this happy forever more, because he could not bare to see her in as much pain as he'd seen her endure over the past few days.

Tinker spoke up, as if he was reading Lovejoy's mind.

"You've made her a happy woman Lovejoy."

**Thank you for reading! Don't worry, this isn't quite the end. There will be a brief Epilogue. Thank you once again! I look forward to reading your reviews! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**6 Months Later**

Lovejoy set down his wood polish and stood up. He would have to finish the table another day. If he inhaled any more fumes from that damn polish he would surely pass out. He coughed a few times before reaching the door of the workshop and flipping off the light.

Outside the sun was beginning to set on another beautiful English summer day. Lovejoy glanced towards the cottage. Through the kitchen window he could see Jane rummaging about in the refrigerator for what was probably the thousandth time today. Lovejoy smiled and started towards the cottage. He'd better claim his dinner before she polished off whatever morsels were left. He silently opened the living room door and strolled through the sitting room and straight to the fridge where Jane was bending over to find something on the bottom rack.

Lovejoy snaked his arms around her waist and placed a hand on the bulge of her stomach. Jane smiled.

"Hello," she said sweetly, standing upright.

"Hello darling," replied Lovejoy placing a kiss at her temple. "Did you two leave me anything to eat?" he asked cheekily.

"No not a thing Lovejoy." she replied with a roll of her eyes. "I was actually going to heat some fish fingers up for you."

"That sounds lovely," he replied and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm just going to go freshen up." with that Lovejoy removed his hand from the still small bulge of Jane's stomach and walked briskly towards the stairs.

That evening Lovejoy sat on the sofa with Jane curled up in his arms, half asleep and humming tunelessly. Periodically Lovejoy would plant a small kiss on the top of her head. She had cut her hair short again, into a pixie crop per his request.

Lovejoy took hold of Jane's small, milk white hand and raised it to his lips. He kissed the gold band on her finger. Jane smiled sleepily.

"Are you happy Jane?" he asked in a whisper.

"Must we do this every night?" asked Jane in reply. She looked up into his pleading eyes. "Of course I am Lovejoy. How could I not be? I'm married to the man I love," _Finally_ she added mentally, "I'm going to be a mother and I'm free of my old life at last."

Lovejoy smiled. "I love you Janey."

"I love you too."

It was silent for a moment. Lovejoy inhaled Jane's scent and leaned his head against hers.

Jane broke the silence. "There's just one thing that troubles me Lovejoy,"

"Oh?" he asked surprised, "What's that my dear?"

"Now that we are married, _and _I'm baring _your_ child, do I have a right to know what your name was before you changed it?"

Lovejoy sighed. "I suppose you have a _right _to know… yes… but must you?"

"Well why not? Perhaps I want to name our child after his father."

Lovejoy laughed. "I would never be so cruel as to name a child _that_."

"Oh it couldn't possibly be that bad… it's not Wendell is it?" she asked with fake alarm.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"_Yes!_"

"You realize not even Tinker knows."

"I know."

"You'll have to swear to secrecy."

"Lovejoy!"

"Alright alright. My name, before I changed it was-

_**The End!**_

"You're kidding!"

"I told you it was awful."

_**And cue the cheesy 80s theme music. I hope you enjoyed this fic! I look forward to your reviews! This is it. I'd like to thank everyone who has helped my to write this and those who have given me motivation to write it. I've loved ever review I received and hope to scrape up a few more with this epilogue. Be sure to check out my YouTube video as well! .com/watch?v=rTWmqFtdDG4&feature=**_


End file.
